The Chronicles of Mongo: Viper Rises
by mongoandfriends
Summary: Melvin Golder is a quiet and gentle man, until his world is turned upside down. Now, he must navigate a world that he cannot explain with a newfound friend in tow.
1. Chapter One: A Simpler Time

**The Chronicles of Mongo: Viper Rises**

*Chapter One - A Simpler Time*

Melvin Golder was a common man. He had no family, no wife, and no kids. He was living a simple life as an elementary school's janitor. The only tangible objects within his possession included an old trailer filled with junk on a lonely corner of town, and a set of old Cuban cigars that he would only smoke after receiving indescribable pleasure. He was, however, a man of integrity. Through his lifelong experiences, he had learned to always do what's right. Although he did not live a luxurious lifestyle, he knew that there was more to life than just money. To an extent, Melvin felt comfortable with the life he had been given. However, there was one dark secret that was kept away from the public eye; one that prevented him from living a completely happy life. It was this such secret that set this adventure into motion.

The secret was quite simple, one that many men of Melvin's age must face. Speaking thoroughly, he required specific enhancement in the area down South. Beginning from the pressure of being satisfied by his 30 minute internet videos, and ending with the dissipation of satisfaction, Melvin finally decided to take the single pill that would forever change his life. It is quite interesting how a glass of water and a simple pill can alter a normal man's life beyond recognition. The adventures that Melvin would face consist of darkness, deception, sly actions and misdeeds that would redefine his lifestyle and change his values forever. In other words, a botched male enhancement pill would alter Melvin Golder into a vicious predator named Mongo.


	2. Chapter Two: Into the Mouth and Out of t

*Chapter Two: Into the Mouth and Out of the Pants*

It must be noted that many modern medicines require heavy ingredients, given by none other than Mother Nature herself. These ingredients included things such as Aloe, nettle, and in this particular case; viper venom. Although some of these ingredients were extreme, pharmaceutical companies ensured the safety upon consumption of their products. Many tests were conducted and many processes checked to ensure the integrity of the product remained. However, there was one pill that slithered and slid its way through production like a snake in grass. The pill that would later end up in Melvin's hands, was contaminated by a set of unfortunate tests that would be neglectfully ignored upon packaging.

It was yet another dark, quiet night. Melvin returned home yet again as a lonely man. After flipping a light switch, he went directly to the sink, pouring himself a glass of lukewarm water. Melvin was on a mission. He reached for the one thing he knew he must try, cracking the seal of a single pill, "bottoms up" Melvin said as he consumed the pill and emptied his glass. A satisfying hiss ensued as the pill worked its way into his system. Knowing that he was ready to go, Melvin rushed to his computer. With one flick of a switch, his dark room lit up like a disco floor on a Friday night. He anxiously searched for his favorite video, expecting to finally find joy. "We are going to be happy together" a strange voice from within claimed, followed by an unsettling hiss. From this point on, everything went downhill. His blood pressure rose and fell like a rollercoaster ride on a hot summer day. A blackout was approaching and the mind was going blank. That simple, sweet man had taken the first defining step to becoming Mongo.

The next day, Melvin woke up confused, delirious, and most importantly; aroused. "Our adventure begins" said a voice from within Melvin's pants. Melvin replied "although it is a nice break from loneliness, your presence is starting to freak me out". Understanding Melvin's complaints, the voice returned with a suggestion; "why don't you take a peek and we will meet face to face". With a sense of fear, Melvin slowly unzipped his rugged old jeans only to be surprised by the figure hidden within. "Oh no" Melvin said, "You are a snake". "No" the figure replied, "I am the Hissing Viper". After the brief exchange of words and formalities, the snake-like unit forced his way towards Melvin, biting him repeatedly on his arm. After nearly thirty minutes of conflict, the snake and most importantly Melvin knew that the duo was a perfect match. The snake slowly rose up toward Melvin's face planting a gentle kiss upon his cheek. The snake's toxicity would ensure that the snake's kiss was an everlasting scar-like mark symbolizing mutual cooperation that would last a lifetime.


	3. Chapter Three: The Year of the Viper

*Chapter Three: The Year of the Viper*

Sitting in a corner, Melvin knew that his life had changed. He had a new guest in the house and his presence was here to stay. There was a growing fear of what the vicious creature would do if not obeyed. Then out of an eerie silence, the voice stated "I am hungry and I must feed"! In the heat of the moment, Melvin pointed his attention towards the kitchen. Suddenly the kind man said "I have a fridge full of groceries, let me whip something up for you". However, in the back of his mind, Melvin knew he had some leftover Oriental food he could feed the reptile. As the two creatures were in sync, the snake quickly read Melvin's mind "silly old fool, I don't feed on cold meat, but I do feel like having some Oriental food, grab your coat and let's head out". Melvin hurried to throw his clothing back onto his body. In a quick moment of glory Melvin claimed "Let's go chop chow down to China town" as silence took over and filled the room.

Melvin's journey was clear, he had a reptile that needed feeding. He hurried to his favorite oriental restaurant, Roh-Dun Stir Fry and kicked in its doors. Suddenly, Melvin stated his intention "My snake needs feeding"! He was quickly seated and whispered to his newfound friend down below "are you ready to order? I'll call my favorite waitress", "Good call" spoke the reptilian creature. As the waitress attended the table Melvin opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the eerie voice within his pants "I am going to show you my solution to the overpopulation crisis in your country". Ripping through the zipper of Melvin's favorite pair of jeans, the snake sprung into his intended action. "I'm going to puncture through you like your pollution punctures the o-zone". The sudden penetration of the victim's torso was as swift as the reptile's comments which resulted in launching the woman's kidney into a dish on a nearby table. Suddenly, Melvin heard a man speak "yum, now that's what I call authenticity". At this point, Melvin realized that he felt two things that included shock and out of worldly arousal. "Good thing I brought my Cuban cigars for the return of my long gone feeling of satisfaction".

"Up for seconds" the snake calmly said? "Let's go get some groceries".


	4. Chapter Four: I am Mongo

*Chapter 4: I am Mongo*

Upon entering the grocery store, Melvin knew his mission and his meal had to be good. Still aroused by the events that unfolded at the restaurant, Melvin suddenly knew that from this point on, his food had to be a perfect combination of vegetables and meats. Compiling an assortment of the best ingredients; he knew that his guest must be kept satisfied. The Viper answered in confidence, "why don't you take care of the ingredients and I'll look after the preparation". "Who will take care of the digestion process" Melvin said and in return, the viper hissed back in happiness. Arriving at the cashier station, Melvin was ready to buy, the viper however, thought otherwise. "She looks tasty" it said, explicitly pointing its attention to the young, woman in her early 20's behind the counter. Melvin reaffirmed that the Viper's hunger could not be satisfied by food. "Where can I find some donuts, you know, the ones with the hole in the middle" Melvin asked Davila Burns, the stunning young cashier? "Check isle ten" the young woman promptly responded. Melvin thought otherwise. Stepping quickly behind the counter he quietly whispered into her ear "the Viper is coming to play". "I still have my pants on" the woman replied, laughing hysterically. "No pants can stop me from exploring your insides" Melvin calmly replied. Instantly, the viper slithered its way into its prey. "Hisssss". For the next 5 minutes, the cashier's body was ravaged mercilessly. "Get your statement ready" said the reptile, "I'm about to finish" Upon completion, Melvin exerted his line of brilliance "this sexpedition is about to end" as he pierced even deeper into her organs. The cashier was now being filled with the Viper's venom, her body expanded and her cavities tore. Upon exit, Melvin looked at the shredded remains of the young cash woman, once filled with love and now covered with the Viper's juice.

Walking away from the scene of the crime and lighting a fresh Cuban cigar, Melvin knew he could no longer be his former self. He needed an alias, a name that would strike fear into his victims. "I am Mongo now" the amateur murderer muttered. "We will turn this city upside down and inside out" the Viper replied. Mongo knew this was only the beginning.

Feeling strong and dominant, Mongo was at the top of his game. However, a remaining personality from Melvin still remained. Suddenly, the new-born predator spoke "just to be safe, I think we should go for a doctor's checkup, who knows what kind of STD we could have gotten". The snake hissed in laughter, "the decision is yours but remember, snake of steel".


	5. Chapter Five: The Doctor's Cure

*Chapter Five: The Doctor's Cure*

An hour had passed as Mongo made his way towards the clinic, he knew he could get some help from a close friend in the name of Dr. Zackariah Dank.

Aroused and stumbling through the clinic's front door, Mongo knew that Dr. Dank was the only man who could identify the presence of an STD while keeping the creatures presence a secret. "What are you doing here"? The doctor said. Mongo replied "it seems that my unit has penetrated multiple people". "Please sit down and show me your member" the doctor said as he motioned to a wooden stool. "Please take a look for yourself" Mongo replied "you will be surprised with what you uncover". The doctor got down onto his knees and slowly drew the zipper down Mongo's rugged trousers. A disturbing image unfolded in front of the doctor's face. "Oh no" said Zackariah "it is a snake". "I know" replied Mongo, "that is exactly what I said too". The snake hissed violently. "It appears that the Gods have cursed you" said Zackariah, "but on the bright side, you are impervious to STDs, now let me remove that hideous creature from your pelvis".

"I must operate fast" the doctor stated. Angered by the doctor's remark, Mongo replied in anger "I am going to stuff you like a turkey". The two friends had never felt further apart. "This procedure will be just like my experiment and it must be conducted quickly" the concerned doctor noted. Mongo replied "let me show you my medical experiment" as he stuffed the viper's head down the doctor's urethral tube. As the venom started to flow, Mongo calmly said these three words, "you're pregnant now". This was surely a medical mystery as no male had ever been naturally impregnated before. "Congratulations" Mongo said, "You would make a great father" the snake replied "now both of you will make an excellent worm meal". As easy as it was to create life, it was equally easy to take it away. With one swift motion, the viper aborted both the doctor and his child.


	6. Chapter Six: A Case to Die For

*Chapter Six: A Case to Die For*

Rumors of the gruesome murders spread throughout the city like roaches spread through a Florida apartment. People were scared, "who will be next?" the public inquired. "Whose life is in danger?" The case was fresh and the city needed a detective who would step up. The man who was to be selected to spearhead this initiative had to be strong, cunning, and ruthless. The academy knew there was only one man suitable for this case, his name was Press Johnson. A weathered detective sporting a classic mustache, dress shirt, black tie, and a dazzling trench coat; the detective meant business. The detective became a very reputable man and a person of honor. His values only covered two aspects of his life, including his precious daughter and the thorough investigation of the cases that he was assigned.

Arriving at the scene of the second murder, the detective stepped out of his classic convertible sports car and entered the grocery store. The detective commonly asked "what are we looking at here"? The attending policeman at the crime scene responded "we don't know all the details, but we do know that this body has been mutilated through penetration and appears to be filled with snake's venom". Looking at the girl's dead body, the detective couldn't help but smile as the awkward words exited his mouth. "Clean up on aisle sixty nine".

After a thorough investigation, detective Press Johnson found himself at the doorstep of the young girl's home. The doorbell echoed through the house alerting the inhabitants inside. The young woman's mother answered the door "where is my baby"? She screamed in agony. The old detective responded kindly "your daughter is in a better place, far away from this shithole that you call a house". The detective then followed up with a set of facts that would break the family's hearts "your daughter has been dominated, penetrated, and mutilated by what our experts are calling a snake-like unit". Hearing the words of the weathered detective, the mother promptly fainted and fell to the ground. "Don't worry" said Press, "I will find the man who did this to your daughter, get him on his knees and penetrate him to the full extent of the law". "Thank you" the father of the woman replied.

Walking away from the house, Press realized two things. The first was that this case was going to challenge him in every way possible and the second was that he is terrible at breaking bad news to his victim's families.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Slip, the Slide, and

*Chapter Seven: The Slip, the Slide, and the Slither*

Three days had passed since Mongo consumed his last victim as he wanted to lay low and stay out of the public's eye. The three day period had taken a heavy toll on the reptile's well-being, stress levels increased and the Viper was hungry. Mongo knew he had to feed his downstairs neighbor, but fueled by the high levels of stress and extended deprivation of food, the predator was reluctant. At this point, the Viper opened its mouth "your values are worthless now, shall I remind you of the pain and agony you brought to that sweet young woman"? "It was not me" Mongo stated, "it was all your doing and I will have none of it". The viper calmly replied "then shall I remind you that I am attached to your pelvis and our actions go hand-in-hand much like the crimes of Bonnie and Clyde". The viper hissed violently and began to bite Mongo repeatedly. The viper then screamed in anger "if you don't feed me, I will cover you in my hot venom".

Mongo knew his mission and decided to get prepared. "I must find a suitable outfit" the murderer thought to himself. Searching through his closet, he found an old denim cowboy vest and a pair of rugged trousers. Looking in the mirror the predator stated "I look like a perverted superhero". The viper replied "let's get the hell out of this house and find some ass".

Leaving the trailer he calls home and with the viper secured deeply within his trousers, Mongo was on a hunt. His main objective was to find a willing soul to sacrifice themselves to the predator's massive girth. Mongo knew that the viper's force was strong, however he still wanted a challenge. "If I am going to penetrate then I must deeply dominate" the murderer muttered. Attentively searching the streets, Mongo stumbled across a shadowy figure carrying what appeared to be a sports bag and a set of cleats. He quickly recognized the man as Jimmy Willkis, the local universities football star. Mongo approached the young man with a statement "they tell me you are a great football player, so why don't you bend over and snap that ball at me". The young man quickly replied "I play as a receiver", "even better Mongo said". Within a blink of an eye, Mongo released his viper and with a swift dominating force, the creature slid by Jimmy's defensive line and into the dark depth of his anal cavity. "I understand now why they drafted you as a receiver" Mongo said with a grin. "Unfortunately for you, this will be your last game as I am going to fill you to the brim with my mystery juice". The viper shook, rumbled, and grinded. The torment was almost over but the excitement was still raising. With the last movement of Mongo's pelvis, the viper thrust deeply into Jimmy's great beyond. "I think you punctured my lungs" the young football player gasped. "Yes" Mongo replied "and by the time I'm done, your intestines will be like a stripper wrapped around a pole".

Little did Mongo know, the young football star managed to send one last message to the emergency hotline and at this very moment Press was hot on his trail. Arriving at the developing murder scene, Press screamed "who are you?" To the shadowy figure. "I am Mongo" the predator calmly replied as he blended quietly back into the street and disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	8. Chapter Eight: Love, Friendship, and

*Chapter Eight: Love, Friendship, and Partnerships*

Jizzabella was a beautiful young woman and the beloved daughter of detective Press Johnson. She had almost everything that a woman could ask for, a career, money, and a sense of purpose. However, the one most important piece of her puzzle was missing from her life. That puzzle piece was a man, a man she knew and loved. The man that had promised to be there for her no matter which choices or risks she took in life.

As a kind woman, Jizzabella would always stop by her father's workplace, bringing him food, coffee, and donuts to let him know that she was always there for him. Arriving to the office on the night of the fourth murder, she overheard her father talking to his young assistant Graham Smith, "his name is Mongo, but his appearance matches that of a local man by the name of Melvin Golder". Jizzabella stopped in silence and paused in shock. Press noted and his snake-like unit is exactly what we are looking for. "How do you know?" asked Graham, "Because I was there tonight when a shadowy figure scored a touchdown on the football players cavity" Press responded. "His unit is long, hard, and shaped like a snake" Press exclaimed, ensuring his assistant knew of the dangers that lay ahead. "I'm not afraid of anything" Graham said trying to imply that his unit was just as big as Mongo's. "Just don't go about trying to be a hero without backup" Press told him in a concerned voice. But Graham laughed and said "backup? Backup is like a training bra, you only use it while you grow into the full package".

Unknown to the detectives, the tides have turned. Dedicated to getting the law off his back, the predator knew he had to get rid of all the evidence. He knew where both officers were and he was making his way there fast.

Upon arriving at the detective's office, Mongo peered through the window to observe his surroundings. His conclusion of the office was as follows; the building was a single story building with a single front entrance and an emergency exit. The main hallway split the building between the detective's office and a set of random rooms dedicated to various administrative activities. The branch of the detective's office contained a short narrow hallway and four offices with window doors. Due to Press's diligence, Mongo knew the detective would ensure each window used bullet-proof glass. Mongo decided to make his way to the back of the building, the lock on the door was no match for the snake's narrow tongue. The predator swiftly unlocked the door, rushed through two sets of hallways and rushed directly into a detective's office with a single occupant inside. Locking the office door and turning around, Mongo saw that this person was not his primary target. However, the target was one whom was worth dominating.

Mongo slowly approached the assistant detective and asked "what is your name"? The man replied with a single word "Graham". "Well Graham" said Mongo "it's your lucky day because I'm going to be a blender and you'll be my protein shake". Meanwhile, Press had rushed to the window but was unable to do anything to help his trainee. The Viper began to spin ferociously and once the cycle had been completed, Mongo viciously ripped out the viper from the assistant's anus allowing him to speak for one last time. "I think I am about to shit my liver" as a smoothie like consistency began to flow out of his cavity.

Aroused from Graham's death, Mongo turned towards the door and approached Press. It took the predator a single strong punch to the window to smash the door glass, giving him an open opportunity to dominate Press. Mongo picked up Press like a cat; his hand grabbing him from the skin behind the neck. The vicious predator began examining the anus for the best angle of approach. As the snake made its way closer to the target, Jizzabella walked into the room and screamed "no Melvin, stop"! Snapping out of his state of arousal, Mongo dropped the victim and turned for the nearest exit.


	9. Chapter Nine: You're a Boat Now

*Chapter 9: You're a Boat Now*

Running through the city streets, Mongo knew he had to escape. Following the events of the following days, he knew law enforcement would pursue him with full force. He made his way towards the beach where he knew he could get a boat to get out of the country. His destination? The only continent that would challenge any point of the legal system, Africa. He walked onto the dock and to his surprise saw not a single boat in sight. He did however, see a lone man peering into the sea. He walked up to the man and kindly asked "what's wrong"? The man answered "all my life, I wanted to be a sailor, an adventurer of the open sea. Instead, I ended up in a life of misery working as a night shift supervisor at the local morgue". The man followed up with an expected sentence "with the events of last week and the amount of bodies that have come into our care, I have lost the will to live". Mongo suddenly had a great idea "I will make your dreams come true" the predator suddenly picked the man up and bent him into a bow-like yoga pose. He walked up to the nearest flag pole, tore it off its hinges and stuffed it right down the man's ass. "Let this be your mast" said Mongo, "and the flag be your sail that will carry us far away from this place". "Thank you Mongo" said the man "I'm a boat now". Seeing the law enforcement vehicles approaching, Mongo pushed the man boat into the ocean and hopped aboard. The wind quickly picked up and pushed the duo into the ocean. "A long journey is ahead of us, lets head for international waters" said Mongo.

Thank you for reading, if you have any feedback please comment or feel free to email us at mongoandfriends your feedback is important to us and we hope you look forward to the next book in The Chronicles of Mongo series!


End file.
